Banning Mr Hitsugaya
by Sara1893
Summary: He should be banned. Everything about him is dangerous and she could not risk herself or her heart from falling. Falling in love with him. Sequel for Just to escape.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Paring: Toshiro Hitsugaya X Karin Kurosaki.

Full Summary: He should be banned. Everything about him is dangerous and she could not risk herself or her heart from falling. Falling in love with him. Sequel for Just to escape.

Banning Mr. Hitsugaya.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

He needs to be outlawed. Immediately.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Karin do you play viola?" He asked the woman lying on the couch when he noticed a stack of viola books, arranged nicely, on her bookcase near the stereo. The books on the bookcase looked dusty, as if it had not been touched for a long time.

Karin's eyes snapped open when she heard his voice. She just wanted to take a nap but nooo; he had chosen that moment to ask her a stupid question. And damn it! His voice; his husky and deep voice always made her loose her control. And it's humiliating for someone like her. She used to feel control over her feelings then everything turned up side down when he crashed into her life. His voice is addicting and she always wanted to hear it again and again. His voice is a sin and it should be banned. Immediately.

"Yes," Karin answered, her eyes on the bookcase opposite from where she lay. She smiled softly when she remembered the good times she had when she played her viola.

"Why did you stop playing your viola?"

"I never stopped. I just don't have the time to play it," She answered him shortly. She picked up a viola book, blew the dust off of the cover and they both coughed.

"Do you have to do that?" Toshiro asked her pointedly, annoyed. His brow knit together as he studied the notes. "Twinkle-twinkle little star? You still play this type of song?" He asked her, curious.

"Yup! Why? is there anything wrong with this song?"

He kept his mouth shut. Well, he is planning to get back home walking, thank you very much.

"What do you want for dinner Toshiro?" she asked him softly. She got up from the sofa, walked towards the kitchen and reached for the apron that was hanging near the kitchen door. Toshiro's face instantly went pale when he heard that. Knowing this woman for a week had taught him a lot about her. The first thing you should avoid when you're with this woman is her cooking and her infamous temper.

He shivered as he remembered her so called neighborhood boyfriend. He knows that this blue-black haired woman has a nasty temper. It took him months to learn that. He only knows about her temper from when her boyfriend visited her and started to complain about her cooking. He can still remember how shaken he was when he dialed for an ambulance to take the poor man to the nearest hospital. He still remembers how scared that man was towards this woman after that.

"Ah, never mind Karin. I will cook for us today. So you just sit and clean up your living room" He quickly said, hoping for her to say yes. "Ok then" Karin said happily, her face looking pleased with his suggestion. She hates cooking as much as Toshiro hates his cello student gushing over him.

She sat on the sofa in the living room; starting to clean up the mass that she had made today. Slowly and lazily, she picked up the sports magazines and books that were lying on the floor and on top of her coffee table then arranged them neatly on a rack near the television table. She stopped when she saw a music book. Music book for the cello. She picked up the book, flicked the first page as slowly as she would unwrap her birthday present. The first thing she saw was a name, written neatly with a blue gel pen on the corner of the book.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya._

She touched the name tenderly before she flicked to the next page. Unconsciously, she started to hum the song softly, all the while smiling as she flicked to the next page. She blinked when she realized that there was another voice that joined her. She found herself stilled, every cell in her body yearned to listen to that voice again. Damn it! She knows that sooner or later the owner of the voice needs to be banned just to make sure her sanity is restored back to normal.

She missed – no – she need her old self back. Where is the woman that will snort in answer when her sister asked her to watch romance movie? Where is the woman that will pick a fight with man without fear just to make sure that she is treated equally? Where is the woman that…

"Karin, your dinner is ready" Toshiro voice startled her from her thoughts.

Her eyes showed her amazement when she saw the foods that been placed on the table. "Just who are you? You can cook, you can play cello, you can clean up your house and my house. And you did that without any help" Karin said. Her troubled mood vanished, replaced with sheer admiration. What good husband material he would be. A complete set! She quickly pulls in the chair and without any hesitation she picked up her chopsticks and started eating the food, in a very unladylike manner.

"Oh my, it tastes like heaven!" Karin said happily, not looking up from the food. It had been a long time since she had a decent meal. She usually eats instant ramen for dinner. Ah, if she died at this moment she wouldn't have any regrets! No regrets at all!

"Karin?" He said before he smiled. "Never mind"

"What? Tell me." Karin quickly asked. She put down her chopsticks, and stared at the man opposite her. The man she knew she was falling for. There were just four words to describe her stupidity for falling in love with him.

The

Dumbest

Woman

Ever…

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow? I shall play the cello and cook dinner for you." Toshiro asked, offering her a small smile.

Karin stared at the white haired man, nodding her head mutely. She could feel her cheeks grow hot. Man, there's only one word to describe her now – smitten. She sighed softly, feeling pity with herself.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes" Toshiro reminded the women, smirking. He knew that she hated to wash the dishes. Karin snorted, clearly showing that she was annoyed with him. She hated doing household work and she had vowed to try her best to escape from doing it. But she knew there was no way to escape from it if this Mr. Hitsugaya in her house. He will remind her again and again until she finishes doing it. He is a man of few words but when it comes to household duties he will act like a fifty year old grandmother.

"There's no need to remind me." She quickly stood from the dinner table, picking up the dishes before she paced towards the kitchen grumpily. "So will you come to my house tomorrow, and at what time?" He asked her, his eyes fixed on the bookcase. "After you finish teaching the girls?" Karin quickly replied his question lethargically.

"Yeah that sounds nice. I really need your company after teaching that group of retards. You are the only who's sane enough to never try to jump me. And I really thank you for that" Toshiro said softly, getting up from the dinner table. "Is that a complement or one of your complaints?" Karin shouted from the kitchen, her tone clearly conveyed that she was annoyed with him.

"Please take that as a complement from me."

Karin sighed softly. She really needed someone to ban his voice before she went nuts.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Karin pressed the door bell, taping her left foot impatiently as she waited for Toshiro to open the door. Her eyes widened when she saw an auburn haired teenage girl open the door. "Ano, is Toshiro Hitsugaya here? Can you please get him for me?" Karin asked the girl softly, trying to ignore the glare that she got from the girl. Well basically, she got at least 44 pairs of eyes from the room, glaring at her.

"Sensei there's a woman what to see you!" The girl shouted before she glared at her, her glare filled with hatred. "Karin!" Karin jumped in surprise when she heard his voice. The same voice that should have been banned a long time ago.

"I'm sorry Toshiro. I didn't know you had class at this time. I thought…"

"Please don't mind these girls. Do come in" Toshiro cut off her words, his face clearly showing the feeling of… Relief? Karin stared at the man before she smiled softly. These girls must get on his nerves. She can't help but to wonder how he can survive with a bunch of retards an hour every day.

"Karin! Come here please. I've got something to show you." Toshiro called her softly, tugging her right hand, silently asking her to follow his lead. She nodded her head mutely in answer.

Yup! There's no mistake. She is head over heels about Toshiro….

And…

Damn it!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wow. Is this a cello? I've never seen this type of instrument before" Karin said slowly. Her hand moving over the cello's surface, eyes filled with admiration. "This must have cost you a fortune"

"You never saw a cello before? You know what a viola, violin, double bass is, but not a cello?" Toshiro asked her curious. "Well I know there is this string instrument named Violoncelle. They said that that thing used bass, tenor and treble clef. I wonder what it looks like." Karin stated softly, not once did her dark blue eyes leave the cello.

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched. "Violoncelle is Violoncello in French." Karin 'hmm' back in answer, her expression bored. Well who actually gave a damn about what a Violoncello is in French? "Is that so? What's it look like Toshiro?" Karin asked him, tearing her eyes from the cello to look him in the eyes. Toshiro's eyebrows twitched again. "Actually… cello is violoncello for short"

"Oh…" She answered back, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Listen to this song." Toshiro instructed her before he picked up his bow and cello. Carefully he sat down, adjust the cello between his knees and begin to play. He smirked when he saw her eyes shine with happiness when she started to listen to the notes being played. "Oh I know this song! It is called Song of The Wind right? I didn't know you played this type of song." Karin exclaimed.

"Well since you like Folk Songs… I thought you would like this song." Toshiro explained to her, all the while his bow danced over the strings creating music that she loved with all her heart. "Well, I like it very much. Thank you for playing that thing for me" She thanked him with a single smile.

Toshiro's heart skipped a beat when he saw her smiling face. Tearing his eyes from her smiling lips with difficulty, he tried his very best to fight back the blush that was creeping to his cheeks. He knows that he is falling. Falling in love with Karin Kurosaki, the only women that not even once; threw herself at his feat. "That so called thing is a Cello" Toshiro corrected her, turning his body around to hide his now flushing cheeks.

His bush vanished and paled when he heard a girlish voice call from the other side of the closed door. "Sensei… I can't play this part. Please teach me!" His eyebrows twitched for the third time, only this time is because of annoyance. He turned back to face Karin, his eyes pleading for her help.

"Don't complain Toshiro. You are the one who wanted this job" Karin reminded him softly. Her lips threatened to curve upwards but she held back her smile, turning it into a scowl to emphasize her point.

"You try to teach a group of retards for an hour and you will regret it"

Karin chuckled softly as she walked towards the door. "Hahahah I will survive" she said as she pushed the door open, revealing a bunch of girls in front of the door that were pointedly glaring at her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No, not like that! It's A not B! Can't you read the note properly? Geez, such a simple thing you cannot understand!" Karin shouted at the auburn hair teenage girl. Her eyebrow twitched, her cheeks flushed, showing her rising temper.

Five minutes is all that it took to make her lose her temper. Man, she started to regret telling Toshiro what to do. She clenched her teeth when she heard another mistake coming from the girl that was she currently teaching. "How do you hold you bow?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei! Why must she teach me cello? She don't event know how to play a musical instrument!" The girl pouted at her teacher, trying to gain his attention.

"Don't talk back to me girl! And what makes you think I can't play any musical instruments?" Karin shouted. She blinked her eyes when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "Miss Linda, I suggest you try to follow whatever this woman asked you too" Toshiro cut off the girl when he saw she was trying to retort back. It's time for him to step into this fight. He after all doesn't want any of his favorite vases broken by a raging Karin.

"But Sensei…" the girl whined. "Toshiro have you finished cooking dinner?" Karin asked the man behind her, her eyes fixed on the music sheet, ignoring the girl. Toshiro nodded his head, smiling. For Karin Kurosaki, food is her priority.

"Sensei why she is eating dinner at your house?" the girl whined again, trying to gain her teacher's attention.

"Just practice your cello quietly. Five more minutes and class will be over" Karin shouted back at the girl. What's up with this girl? If she refuses to learn to play the Cello properly why would she even bother to enter the class? Why waste your money on something that you dislike or something that you can't eat? For Toshiro? She knows that Toshiro's Cello class is very expensive since he is a professional cello player.

Huh! If this little girl wants to waste her money then she can always give it to her and she will gladly accept it. "Who do you think you are?" The girl shouted, getting up from her seat, putting down her bow and cello. Karin clenched her teeth in answer, forcing out a smile. Instead of a smile, her lips curved into a threatening grin.

"Ok girls that's all for today. I shall see you tomorrow" Toshiro said softly, his voice broke the silence between the two women. Knowing the woman that was now cracking her knuckles for weeks, he can see the future, and it wasn't good, if he didn't stop the fight now…

_Karin, grabbing the nearest thing that she can reach and using it to throw at the fuming girl who in turn grabs his cello notebook to throw back at the twenty-two year old lawyer. His favorite vases that he bought in China, lying on the floor broken into tiny pieces while his antique phone, that cost him one year of his salary, is now beyond repair. His house in disorder and most importantly his precious cello….._

_Please…. Not his cello…_

"You are not his girlfriend" Linda sneered at Karin haughtily.

"Who told you that I'm not his girlfriend?" Karin answered back grinning. The fact that she was lying aside all she knows at the moment is that she needs to teach this girl a lesson or two. Linda threw her a glare clearly showing her hatred before she and her friends left the class.

Karin twisted her body around, smiling at him. "I thought you would correct that for me Toshiro. After all I'm not really your-" She stopped when she saw him inch closer to her before he whispered to her slowly. "I've been your boyfriend since last month Karin. Don't forget that."

"You are impossible! I was just using your name for me to escape. Anyway, I will give you a try." Karin said, laughing when she saw one of his white eyebrow shoot up in amusement. Maybe it won't be so bad to let herself go and fall for him. Only for him.

She will give him a try.

And he better use it properly or he will meet the death god himself.

~Fin~

A/N: What happens to a bee when a student hits the poor bee with a hardcover music book and stomps on it?

The answer is….

B Flat.


End file.
